Kitana
How Kitana joined the Tourney Princess Kitana is 10,000 years old, but is considered young in her realm of Edenia and has the appearance of a young woman. Throughout the years, she rose to great importance; first as the loyal stepdaughter of Shao Kahn, then as his enemy, tearing herself away from his grasp and freeing her home realm of Edenia. She also led an army into Outworld to combat any chance of Shao Kahn rising to power again. She shared a subtle love interest with Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang, even after he was murdered by the Deadly Alliance. Though she was loyal to Shao Kahn for most of her life, she aligned herself with the side of good upon learning the truth about her past and her true father, the late King Jerrod. After the Outworld Mortal Kombat Tournament, Kitana had discovered that Shang Tsung had resurrected a Keyblade Master named Master Eraqus. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kitana has her folded fans ready. After the announcer calls her name Kitana spins with her fans and swings them as the camera zooms saying "You will learn respect!" Special Moves Fan Throw (Neutral Kitana throws one of her fans to her opponent. Pretty Kick (Side) Kitana flies toward her opponent with multiple kicks. Square Wave Punch (Up) Kitana jumps into the air and attacks incoming foes with a flying punch. Fan Lift (Down) Kitana uses her fans to make the opponent levitate helplessly in the air. Kiss of Death (Hyper Smash) Based on her classic Mortal Kombat Fatality. Kitana kisses her opponent on the cheek. He/she then inflates several times (vomiting blood in between) before exploding. Dark Fan-Tasy (Final Smash) Based on her first Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Kitana throws her two fans, closed, into the opponent's head and chest. She opens both fans from a distance, slicing off their fingers, the top of their head, and horizontally bisecting them. Using her "Fan Lift" she then lifts the opponent's remains and scatters their body parts off screen, leaving behind only their fingerless hands and scalp. Bonus Costumes KitanaRender.png|Tournament Kitana Kitanaunmasked.png|Unmasked Kitana Dark_Kitana.png|Revenant Kitana Tournament Kitana Kitana's first Bonus Costume is her Tournament costume from Mortal Kombat X. Unlike many other Bonus Costumes, Kitana's first Bonus Costume is not unlockable. It can be accessed by highlighting Kitana and presisng Minus. Unmasked Kitana Kitana's second Bonus Costume is her unmasked appearance from Mortal Kombat X. To unlock, one must clear Smash the Car level 3 with Kitana. After the car is destroyed, the announcer will say "You've unlocked a new costume!" after which a Smash Ball will appear in the bottom right corner of the screen with a message that says "You've unmasked Kitana! She's hot and dangerous!" Then, highlight Kitana and press Minus twice. Revenant Kitana Kitana's third Bonus Costume is her revenant appearance from Mortal Kombat X after she was resurrected by Quan Chi. To unlock, one must clear Classic Mode with Kitana on Hard. After Master Hand's defeat, the announcer will say "You've unlocked a new costume!" after which a Smash Ball will appear in the bottom right corner of the screen with a message that says "Kitana's been reanimated as a revenant! You've gotten it now!" Then, highlight Kitana and press Minus thrice. Victory Animations #Kitana summons her fans, does a spin, then pierces one of her fans out, and brings her fans close to her saying "All too easy." #Kitana waves her left hand around, summons her left fanm brings it to her face with a chuckle and says "You watse my time!" #Kitana swings her fans around herself, then bows saying "Get up!" On-Screen Appearance Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "Who dares...?" *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "Yes, but you will do." (When fighting Kung Lao) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "I WILL attack you, Jax." (when fighting Jax) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "No doubt I have answers." (When fighting Sonya) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "Your sword contains ghosts?" (When fighting Kenshi) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "My blades say otherwise." (When fighting Sub-Zero) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "I infringe on your territory?" (When fighting Scorpion) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "You are unfit to live." (When fighting Mileena or Bowser) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "I never considered you at all." (When fighting Takeda or Pikachu) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "Your very presence mocks me." (When fighting Cassie Cage) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "There is a problem I must solve." (When fighting Jacqui or Master Eraqus) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "Fear my weapons child." (When fighting Kung Jin or Sora) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "It hasn't the strength to waive goodbye." (When fighting Shinnok) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "I don't recall kombating you." (When fighting Kano) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "I have bested you before, Cage." (When fighting Johnny Cage) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "The wandering fool." (When fighting Erron Black) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "Concerned that I will win?" (When fighting Liu Kang) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "Why do you linger, Ermac?" (When fighting Ermac) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "I trust no Kahn." (When fighting Kotal Kahn) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "The Kahn's pet escaped his cage." (When fighting Reptile) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "Skill matters, not numbers." (When fighting Ferra and Torr or Ice Climbers) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "Step aside, D'Vorah." (When fighting D'Vorah) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "Halt, Raiden." (When fighting Raiden) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "I know of many..." (When fighting Quan Chi) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "Go back into hiding." (When fighting Goro) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "It is not enough to stay my hand." (When fighting Tanya) *Kitana jumps down and unfolds her fans saying "Any final pearls of wisdom?" (When fighting Tremor or Bedman) Trivia *Kitana's rival is a Keyblade Master, in her case Master Eraqus. *Kitana shares her English voice actress with Mileena, Joan of Arc, Okuni, Lana, Sonya, Shura and Momoko Dojina. *Kitana shares her Japanese voice actress with Sailor Jupiter, Zatanna, Little Sister and Kyurene. *Kitana shares her French voice actress with Elisabeth Blanctorche, Adeline, Jane, Lydia, Holly Hobbie, Dragonite and Brighton Hertford. *Kitana shares her German voice actress with Prince Mush, Gabi and Gina X. *Kitana shares her Arabic voice actress with Lucina, Jody Summer, Raine Sage and April. *Kitana shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Miracle Matter and Muffy Crosswire. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume